A Game of Mind
by Rikucchi
Summary: tiba-tiba saja tanpa diduga, Mayuzumi chihiro ditahan dengan tuduhan pembunuhan. Semua orang mengira ia bersalah kecuali adik tirinya, Kuroko Tetsumi. Dengan bantuan beberapa temannya ia berusaha membuktikan pada semua bahwa Mayuzumi tidak bersalah, namun tanpa disadari mereka semua telah masuk dalam perangkap yang disusun dengan hati-hati oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak terduga.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Tokyo, 11 September 2016, 9:45 pm**

Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Kenapa dia? Kenapa harus dirinya yang menerima semua tatapan keji itu seolah-olah dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat salah. Dan kenapa pula mereka bisa mengira ia yang melakukan semua itu?

Padahal ia yakin semuanya terlihat begitu jelas sehingga orang awam pun _seharusnya_ bisa melihat apa yang terlihat dengan jelas. Karena seharusnya seseorang tidak butuh menjadi orang yang jenius untuk melihat apa yang ia lihat.

Kenapa orang-orang itu begitu buta?

Ia yakin alibinya sempurna. Semuanya sempurna. Atau setidaknya dia pikir begitu.

Dilihatnya Kuroko Tetsumi yang wajahnya terlihat penuh dengan terror dan keterkejutan. Gadis yang hampir selalu menampakkan ekspresi datar itu jatuh bersimpuh, air mata bersatu dengan hujan yang menetes dengan derasnya. Gadis berambut biru muda itu seakan tak peduli pada rok selututnya yang kotor terkena aspal yang basah, atau tatapan iba yang diterimanya dari orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Gadis malang," ucap mereka. "Ia tidak tahu orang seperti apa yang masuk ke dalam keluarganya."

"Padahal sepertinya gadis itu adalah seorang gadis yang baik." Balas yang lainnya.

 _Kalian tidak mengerti!_ Ingin rasanya Mayuzumi berteriak begitu kepada semua orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. Namun, jika ia berbicara tentang apa yang ia inginkan, ingin rasanya ia memukul habis-habisan wajah kedua bersaudara itu. Sampai wajah mereka rusak dan tak bisa dikenali lagi kalau perlu.

Alih-alih melakukan itu, Mayuzumi hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar dan menatap langit hujan di atasnya, berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan benci yang diterimanya. Ia tidak peduli jika ada air hujan yang masuk ke matanya atau tak sengaja tertelan olehnya. Ironis sekali, bahkan sepertinya langit pun tidak berpihak padanya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berpihak padanya di _perang_ ini. Perang dimana dia telah kalah bahkan sebelum babak utama dimulai.

"Kurokocchi!" teriakan Kise terdengar samar diantara kebisingan orang-orang yang mengerumuninya dan derasnya air hujan yang membasahi Tokyo hari itu.

Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya yang dibarengi suara cipratan kecil yang dihasilkan saat seseorang berlari ditengah hujan. Mayuzumi masih tetap menatap langit, tidak dihiraukannya sedikitpun kejadian yang berlangsung di sekelilingnya. _Mungkin orang itu adalah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan ingin menghajarku sampai babak belur_ , pikirnya saat ia menatap langit gelap di kejauhan.

Polisi sepertinya berusaha menghalau orang tersebut untuk semakin mendekatinya karena ia bisa mendengar kericuhan yang semakin menjadi-jadi di sekelilingnya. Salah seorang polisi, Aomine Daiki, pemuda yang bisa dibilang adalah sahabat dekat Tetsumi semenjak SMP menatapnya dengan tatapan muak saat mereka menangkapnya tadi.

 _Kau tidak pantas menjadi saudara Tetsu,_ kata-kata Aomine yang terdengar seperti penuh dengan racun, terdengar jelas dalam ingatannya. _Kau tidak mengerti,_ pikirnya membela dirinya sendiri. _Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengerti_.

"Tetsu!" Teriak Aomine yang terdengar frustasi. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Mendengar nama itu membuat Mayuzumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah polisi yang berusaha mencegah seseorang untuk masuk. Kini Mayuzumi tahu siapa orang itu karena meskipun pandangannya tertutupi kumpulan polisi yang jauh lebih tinggi dari orang itu, tapi rambut sewarna langit tersebut membuatnya yakin siapa orang yang mencoba untuk menerobos masuk.

Kuroko Tetsumi.

Kise Ryouta yang masih memakai seragam pilotnya terlihat berusaha membantu polisi untuk mencegah Kuroko untuk masuk menembus pertahanan polisi. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi kemudian Kise mengangguk dengan ekspresi keras di wajahnya dan alih-alih membantu polisi, dia terlihat malah berusaha mericuhi para polisi tersebut.

"Oi, Kise! Minggir! Apa yang menurutmu kau lakukan?!"

"Maafkan aku, Aominecchi, tapi aku percaya dengan Kurokocchi." Ujar si blonde.

Ah, kini Mayuzumi tahu apa yang terjadi. Kuroko pasti entah bagaimana telah berusaha meyakinkan Kise untuk membantunya menembus pertahanan polisi. Dengan bantuan Kise dan dengan bakatnya sebagai seorang mantan pemain basket, Kuroko Tetsumi akhirnya bisa menembus barikade polisi meskipun dengan susah payah.

Tetsumi berlari mendekat sampai akhirnya gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya. Selama beberapa detik gadis itu hanya berdiri menatap Mayuzumi yang malah menundukkan wajah. Tidak berani membalas tatapan mata gadis itu karena ia takut melihat tatapan kecewa Tetsumi. Oh, atau mungkin gadis itu malah merasa begitu muak melihatnya dan ingin menamparnya keras-keras dengan ignite pass kai? Mungkin saja. Oleh karena itu, Mayuzumi menutup mata, menanti sebuah tamparan yang ia yakin akan diterimanya.

Tapi alih-alih tamparan, Mayuzumi merasakan kedua lengan gadis itu mengitari lehernya dan ada segumpal rambut yang masuk ke mulutnya. Ia membuka mata dengan heran dan akhirnya menyadari gadis itu memeluknya.

"Tetsumi?" _kenapa kau malah memelukku? Kenapa kau tidak mencacimaki ku seperti orang lain?_ Tapi alih-alih menanyakan pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di kepalanya, Mayuzumi hanya menatap mata gadis itu, yang kini telah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku mempercayaimu, _Onii-san._ "

Tetsumi balas menatapnya. Tatapan itu, sama persis seperti tatapan yang dilihatnya berada di mata gadis itu di saat mereka melawan satu sama lain di final Winter Cup bertahun-tahun lalu. Mayuzumi tahu arti tatapan itu.

 _Aku akan membuktikannya pada mereka_. Itulah kira-kira pesan yang dikatakan Tetsumi lewat matanya.

Sebuah kalimat singkat tapi terasa begitu berarti bagi Chihiro. Kini ia merasa semuanya belum berakhir. Ia masih bisa bertarung di pertempuran ini. Ia masih mungkin memenangkan perang ini. Dia kini merasa masih sanggup menang melawan mereka.

Ditatapnya kedua bersaudara itu, Akashi Seijuuro dan Akashi Takumi, yang terlihat jelas diantara kerumunan orang di sekitar mereka. Keduanya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong yang sama, sama sekali tidak terlihat dalam wajah mereka apa yang mereka tengah pikirkan saat ini. Mayuzumi tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi ia yakin semua ini terjadi karena kakak beradik itu.

Sudah ia duga seharusnya dia tidak berurusan dengan Akashi mana pun yang ada di bumi ini

* * *

a/n:

err... hallo semua, sejujurnya aku gak enakan sama sekali bikin cerita baru tapi yang sebelumnya gak diupdate dulu.

mau bilang itu salah uas, plus tugas, plus dosen, dsb tapi kok kayanya gak juga. BTW sebenernya aku pengen nulis ulang yang The Other Side soalnya well... oc ku masih belum terkembangkan dengan sempurna sehingga aku aja bingung dia gendernya apa. Anyway don't worry aku sudah kurang lebih mengembangkan karakter oc ku, Takumi, jadi udah gak ada alasan buat gak update lagi (kecuali uas kayanya).

Terimakasih sekali buatyang mau sempat membaca cerita ini :)

-tacchi


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of Everything

Kantor Polisi Kantou, Prefektur Tokyo, 11 September 2016, 10:52 pm

Mayuzumi duduk di ruangan introgasi yang hampir seluruhnya kosong kecuali untuk dua buah kursi yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi tersebut, di bagian dimana ia yakin polisi lainnya bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari cermin satu arah yang ada di sana. Sudah puluhan kali dia melihat kejadian dan ruangan ini di anime dan light novel, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hanya saja tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya ia sendirilah yang akan duduk di kursi tersebut, sebagai tersangka, dan bukannya sebagai saksi atau malah seorang detektif polisi.

Dia menunggu pintu terayun terbuka dan selama itu dia tetap tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun ataupun melakukan tindakan apapun. Dia hanya duduk dengan wajah datar dan tatapan yang mengarah tepat ke cermin satu arah dimana di baliknya ia yakin para polisi itu sudah frustasi menanti sebuah respon atau apapun darinya yang menunujukkan bahwa dia memang bersalah. Mereka tidak tahu, jika ada satu hal yang Mayuzumi sangat ahli di dalamnya, itu adalah untuk tidak menampakkan bahwa apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya mempengaruhinya barang sedikit pun.

Sepuluh menit kembali berlalu. Sudah satu jam lebih dia ditinggalkan sendiri di ruangan ini dan sudah selama itu pula dia tidak menampakkan perubahan dalam gerak ataupun sikap. Dia tetap menatap cermin itu dengan datarnya. Sebenarnya dia merasa ingin menyeringai ataupun tertawa jika membayangkan wajah frustasi para petugas yang mengamatinya di luar sana, tapi dia tetap memilih untuk diam. Karena itulah yang selama ini telah dilakukannya, diam.

Setelah beberapa menit kembali berlalu, pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan seorang petugas berkulit gelap dengan rambut biru gelap dan tampang bosan yang hampir permanen di wajahnya. Mayuzumi tahu siapa dia dan ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa pemuda itu sama sabarnya seperti sebuah granat yang telah ditarik pin pengamannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum meledak.

Aomine Daiki menarik kursi yang ada di hadapannya dan duduk disana sambil membuka sebuah file yang Mayuzumi yakin berisi informasi miliknya. Aomine tampak sedang membaca isi file tersebut padahal Mayuzumi yakin dia telah hafal di luar kepala karena membaca file itu berulang kali, terlihat dari kondisi file yang terlihat kusut. Mayuzumi menatap petugas itu dengan wajah yang sama datarnya semenjak ia pertama kali dimasukkan dengan paksa di ruangan tersebut. Jika Aomine berpikir dia bisa membuat Mayuzumi merasa tertekan dengan _gesture_ sederhana tersebut, dia telah gagal dengan sempurna.

Aomine berdehem.

"Jadi namamu Mayuzumi Chihiro?"

* * *

 **Kyoto,** **5** **tahun lalu.**

"Jadi namamu Mayuzumi Chihiro?"

Chihiro hanya menatap datar pria berambut hitam yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tentu saja namanya adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro. Chihiro yakin ibunya telah menceritakan segala sesuatu tentangnya kepada pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah tirinya itu.

Minggu lalu ibunya telah mengatakan padanya bahwa kekasih ibunya dan anak pria itu akan makan malam di rumah mereka. Chihiro sama sekali tidak keberatan meskipun ia tidak menyukai sedikit pun ide tentang makan malam di rumah mereka dengan kedua orang asing yang tidak ia ketahui. Hanya saja, melihat wajah bahagia ibunya Chihiro mau tidak mau mengangguk dan berjanji untuk bersikap baik.

Oleh karena itu, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi itu dengan sarkastik, Chihiro hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan bahwa ya, ia adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro. Siapa nama orang ini? Mayuzumi sama sekali lupa menanyakan hal itu pada ibunya. Yang ia tahu adalah bahwa nama kecil pria berambut hitam di depannnya adalah Hiroshi.

Pria itu tertawa. Chihiro heran apa yang lucu, atau mungkin pria itu memang mempunyai selera humor yang aneh seperti kapten basketnya di Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuuro.

"Maafkan aku," kata pria itu setelah tawanya reda. "Reaksimu mirip sekali dengan Tecchan, putriku. Hanya menatap dengan ekspresi datar dan menunjukkan reaksi seminim mungkin. Kudengar kau bermain basket di sekolahmu, Tecchan juga senang bermain basket. Dia baru saja ikut turnamen basket pertamanya di SMA tahun ini. Apa kau ikut Winter Cup tahun ini, Chihiro-kun? Boleh aku memanggilmu Chihiro-kun?"

Lagi-lagi Chihiro hanya mengangguk. Mungkin putri pria ini adalah atlet basket wanita atau apa, Chihiro tidak peduli.

Ibunya masih menyiapkan makanan di dapur, tapi entah kenapa Chihiro yakin ibunya sengaja berlama-lama dan meninggalkannya bersama calon ayah tirinya dalam pembicaraan yang hampir satu arah ini. Chihiro berharap ada orang lain di ruangan ini, dengan begitu setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasa se-awkward ini. Bukankah seharusnya orang ini datang dengan putrinya? Sedari tadi tidak dilihatnya putri pria itu dimana pun.

Sepertinya pria itu menyadari tatapan heran Chihiro dan tersenyum minta maaf. "Ah, Tecchan tadi bertemu dengan seorang teman yang kebetulan sedang melakukan pemotretan di sekitar sini. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah… Kise Ryouma?"

Mayuzumi tahu tentang lokasi pemotretan itu dan tahu siapa model yang dimaksud oleh Hiroshi. Dia melihat si blonde model tadi saat dia pulang dari Akihabara untuk membeli action figure Umi-chan yang baru dirilis awal bulan ini serta album yang belum sempat ia beli, _Umiiro Shōjo ni Miserarete_.

"Kise Ryouta."

Hiroshi-san terlihat senang saat akhirnya Chihiro menanggapi perkataannya dengan perkataan pula. "Iya, Kise Ryouta-kun. Mereka dulu berada di tim basket yang sama saat SMP dan lumayan dekat satu sama lain."

Mungkin gadis itu adalah manajer tim basket Teiko dan mantan pacar Kise Ryouta. Jika gadis itu bersekolah di Teiko tidak mungkin dia masuk tim basket putri, karena Teiko memang sejak awal tidak memiliki tim basket putri. Satu-satunya gadis yang masuk tim basket Teiko dan tidak menjadi manajer adalah… tapi tidak mungkin, kemungkinannya kecil sekali apalagi melihat orang yang akan menjadi ayah tirinya ini adalah orang yang sangat ekspresif dan suka berbicara. Tapi tadi dia bilang putrinya orang yang pendiam… tidak. Itu semua pasti hanya kebetulan. Pasti gadis ini adalah manajer tim basket Teiko yang kebetulan bisa bermain basket dan kebetulan adalah mantan Kise. Apapun itu, Chihiro jadi semakin tidak menyukai gadis tersebut. Karena seingatnya kebanyakan mantan pacar Kise Ryouta adalah seorang fan girl. Mayuzumi benci fan girl. Ironi sekali mengingat dirinya sendiri adalah seorang fanboy.

"Seharusnya Tecchan sudah sampai sekarang, tapi mungkin—"

Bel pintu berbunyi, memotong perkataan Hiroshi-san. Chihiro dengan segera melesat menuju pintu. Bukan karena ia ingin cepat bertemu dengan gadis itu atau apa, sungguh. Ia hanya ingin membebaskan diri dari percakapan satu arah yang terasa awkward dengan calon ayah tirinya itu.

Saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya, dia membayangkan siapapun yang berada di depan pintu tersebut, bahkan Momoi Satsuki, mantan manajer Teiko yang sekarang menjabat sebagai manajer Touo. Jika begitu semuanya akan terlihat masuk akal, karena meskipun tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Kise Ryouta, bukan rahasia lagi jika Momoi akrab dengan semua anggota Generation of Miracle. Tapi dia tidak pernah sekali pun membayangkan orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah gadis kurus pucat berambut biru muda sebahu dengan mata berwarna senada yang datar dan ekspresi yang sama datarnya. Gadis itu mendongak menatapnya, dengan keterkejutan yang sama saat menyadari siapa sebenarnya yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat memperkenalkan putriku. Namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsumi, starter dari tim basket SMA Seirin. Aku yakin kalian sudah bertemu di Winter Cup."

* * *

 **Kantor Polisi Kantou, Sejam Sebelumnya**

Aomine membolak-balik file yang dipegangnya dengan kesal. Rekor Mayuzumi Chihiro bersih. Tidak ada sedikit pun kriminalitas yang ditujukan atas namanya seolah-olah pria berambut kelabu itu berusaha sebisa mengkin untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang lain padanya. Bahkan pria itu sekarang tidak bergerak atau mengubah ekspresi wajah sedikitpun semenjak dia dimasukkan ke ruang introgasi. Jika Aomine tidak tahu, dia bisa mengira yang duduk di ruangan itu adalah patung atau malah hantu mengingat hawa keberadaan Mayuzumi yang sangat tipis seperti Tetsu.

 _Tetsu_. Aomine mengeratkan genggamannya pada file yang dibawanya.

 _"_ _Aku yakin Chihiro-nii tidak bersalah, Aomine-kun. Tolong bantu aku membuktikan dia memang tidak bersalah."_

 _Melihat tatapan mata Kuroko yang penuh dengan keyakinan, mau tidak mau Aomine mengangguk. "Aku akan berusaha."_

 _Tetsu tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyum yang membuat Aomine ingin meninju Mayuzumi Chihiro habis-habisan karena telah berani-beraninya membuat Tetsu terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini._

Benar Aomine memang sudah berjanji, tapi jika dia menemukan satu buah bukti saja yang memberatkan tuduhan Mayuzumi Chihiro, maka ia akan dengan senang hati berusaha meyakinkan Tetsu bahwa Mayuzumi Chihiro memang bersalah.

 _Orang sepertimu tidak pantas berada di dekat Tetsu!_

* * *

 _Guild Redhood, February, 14th 2011, 19:00 server time._

 _AkioRyo : Are you joining raid party tonight, Mayuhiro-san?_

 _It will be fun and you are the best mage we have._

 _I mean other than Koerisa, but you know about female and how difficult they are._

 _Mayuhiro : Well, I can't. My future stepdad and his daughter are coming over for dinner._

 _AkioRyo : That's too bad. I mean you are not joining the raid party, not the dinner thing._

 _Mayuhiro : Sorry._

 _AkioRyo : Don't be. By the way, good luck. I hope they are nice people._

 _Tell me if your soon-to-be step sister is beautiful. I want to meet her._

 _Mayuhiro : Seriously? I don't even know how she looks like._

 _AkioRyo : Kidding. But if she indeed beautiful, you can always introduce her to me._

 _By the way, you can always tell me anything, Mayuhiro-san._

 _I'm your best friend, after all._

 _Mayuhiro : Thank you. Can't promise, though._

 _AkioRyo : Well, see you next Sunday in the cosplay fest._

 _I want to try cosplaying as Gon this year. How about you?_

 _Mayuhiro : Kakashi maybe._

 _AkioRyo : What? Not fair! You always cosplaying Kakashi!_

 _Try something different this year!_

 _Mayuhiro : That's troublesome. I don't want to wear wig._

 _AkioRyo : Then you can be Killua. I think his hair is in the same shade of gray as yours._

 _Mayuhiro : Okay._

 _AkioRyo : Yatta! Well, see you in the fest!_

 _Mayuhiro : See you._

 _AkioRyo is logged out._

 _Mayuhiro is logged out._


End file.
